


When I Kissed The Teacher

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara is 18, Teacher-Student Relationship, Written by a useless lesbian that’s obsessed with ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Kara Danvers is a gay mess and it’s her teacher’s fault.Based on the song “When I Kissed The Teacher” by ABBA.





	When I Kissed The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maya for being my amazing beta! :)

Kara Danvers was not ready for her last class of the day. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. If it were possible, the poor girl would have already exploded. She wondered if it was possible for the floor to swallow her.

  
  


Still, the 18-year-old walked into the crowded classroom, her eyes glued to the floor. She tried to quickly walk towards her desk all the way in the back; it was right next to where her sister, Alex, sat. She was lucky to have such a supportive person in such a class. Kara truly had no idea how she would have been able to manage without her there. 

  
  


While striding through the classroom, Kara could not help but feel a pair of eyes upon her. Though, it was not the first time she had sensed them. To this day, they still made her blush madly. 

  
  


Kara sat down as soon as she could and did not look up as if her life depended on it. She could feel her heart rate increase with the knowledge that those alluring, brown eyes still studied her with purpose. 

  
  


"Good afternoon, class," a voice that Kara had come to know and love said from the front of the classroom. The rich accent made the words sound so much better. Kara wondered if it was possible to melt simply because of a voice. "I hope all of you are ready for the test tomorrow. I will let you all use this whole period to study while I hand back previous assignments that will be useful for tomorrow. Please keep the noise level to a minimum, unless all of you wish to have an essay assigned over the weekend."

  
  


A chorus of groans followed the teacher's comment. Even Kara had let it be known that she did not wish to spend her weekend writing about Ancient Greece, even if she was a huge history nerd. 

  
  


"Well then, I advise all of you to keep your voices down," The teacher responded. 

  
  


Kara still kept her head down as she took out her notebook to re-read her notes for the hundredth time. She hoped that the period would go by quick so she could escape Miss Prince’s gaze. 

  
  


“Hey, you good?” Kara was startled by the sudden voice coming from her left side. She turned and was immediately faced by a worried Alex, her girlfriend Maggie also popping her head up by the side. “You look like you’re about to explode.” 

  
  


“I, uh, kind of am?” Kara responded in a tiny voice. While she had always been the shyest and most quiet girl at school, today was a new low for her, Alex knew that much. “I’m just overwhelmed.”

  
  


“Is it because Miss Prince has been eye-fucking you since the year began?” Lucy Lane asked from behind Kara, making the poor girl jump up in surprise once again. “Honestly, I’d hit that.”

  
  


“Aren’t you dating James?” Maggie piped up. Kara had no idea where all these people kept coming from but she appreciated the distraction. 

  
  


“Yeah, but she is so fucking hot,” Kara noticed how Lucy pronounced her last few words in a hushed and hurry tone while looking up as if she had seen a ghost. 

  
  


Wondering what all the fuss was about, Kara turned her head back around. She was met with the glorious sight of her History teacher and almost started drooling.

  
  


“Quite the conversation topic, Miss Lane,” the taller brunette uttered as she stared down at her students. Kara could feel her face turn red as a tomato. "Would you mind sharing what it was about? I was only lucky enough to hear your last few words."

"Of course, Miss Prince!" The giddy tone in Lucy's voice gave Kara chills, nothing good could come from it. "We were just talking about Kara's crush. There's this really hot girl that our little Kar-Kar has been eyeing for a while now. We're just trying to get them together."

Kara almost passed out at that point. She turned to stare daggers at Lucy, who, in return, gave her a devilish smile. 

_ I swear to Rao I will kill you, Lane! _

"That does not seem like it’s any of your business," Kara did not miss how cold her teacher's voice turned. It even made chills run down her spine and she gulped in fear. "Whether Miss Danvers ends up pursuing such a relationship is her business and hers alone. Please, Miss Lane, stop it with your childish behavior and leave the poor girl alone. She is practically dying from embarrassment at this point." The tall brunette’s voice was dripping with revulsion.

Kara's eyes widened as Diana turned her gaze towards her, softening as dark brown eyes came in contact with her blue ones. She swore that she died a little at that point. 

"Gee, I wonder why," Lucy giggled as she playfully slapped Kara's arm. 

"Well, enough of that," Kara watched as Diana's demeanor changed once again into a stone-cold one. As curious as it made her, she did not wish to push her teacher's patience any further. Lucy had already bothered her enough, it seemed. "Here are all your papers."

The dirty blonde haired girl reached out to collect her paper, hoping to finally be able to distract herself from the world by studying her life away. Just as she was about to touch it, Diana moved her hand. their fingers brushed against one another's and for a split second, Kara could see a slight blush appear on her teacher's cheeks. 

After a few seconds had passed, the brunette cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. 

"Miss Danvers, could I see you after class?" Miss Prince asked shortly after their little moment. 

"Uh, I-" Kara was speechless. She had no clue what she had done now, but whatever it was, she blamed Lucy. Her friend had already got her in so much trouble in the span of a few minutes. "Of course, Miss Prince."

Kara watched as her teacher gave her a forced smile. She was definitely in trouble now. 

______________

After the bell rang, every student rushed out of the classroom, the first being Lucy, who was afraid Kara would do something, anything, to her. 

Kara took her time to pack up her belongings as she let her sister know she could meet her outside. She bit her bottom lip as Alex waved goodbye and exited the classroom hand-in-hand with Maggie. 

The student sighed as she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the front of the room where her teacher silently sat grading away. 

Kara cleared her throat softly, successfully grabbing the attention of the older woman. She watched as Diana put her red pen down, sighing, as if to prepare herself, before looking up to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara spoke in a small voice, not wishing to annoy her teacher even more than Lucy had already done. 

"Yes," The older woman replied, standing up from her desk and rounding it. When she was in front of Kara, mere inches from her face, she sat down on her desk, ready to speak. "Kara, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I noticed how uncomfortable you were when Miss Lane was going on about your love life."

"Oh!" Relief flooded through Kara's mind as she heard her teacher's words. She had been anticipating the worst like detention, which she had never gotten before. "I'm fine. Lucy was just being annoying as always, I'm used to it."

"Very well. I am glad to hear it was just playful banter," Diana smiled fondly at Kara, whose knees almost gave out at the adorable sight. "I know this is none of my business, but if I may, who is the girl that you have taken a liking to?"

Kara was perplexed due to the sudden question. She had no clue how to respond without sounding like a creep and actually being sent to detention. Lies were not her strongest suit and there was no way she could pull one off with her face blushing like crazy. It seemed to be in a permanent state of blush around Diana. 

"Well, it's just-"

"I understand if you do not wish to tell me. You have been exposed to a lot of discomfort within the past hour, the only thing I should be doing is relieving you from further discomfort. I could also let Miss Lane know how much it bothers you to be teased in such a way. I never wish for you to-" Diana's tone was soft and caring, reeling Kara in by the second, which was what caused the student to lean forward and press her lips against her teacher's without a second thought. 

Kara, who had never been kissed before, had no idea what to do. She just stayed there, her lips locked with Diana's, not knowing what to do.

That was until Miss Prince's shock had worn off and kissed her back. This time, it was Kara who had been taken by surprise. Kara melted into the kiss wholeheartedly, moaning as she felt strong hands grab at her hips. She had never experienced anything so intense in her life and she absolutely loved it. 

Diana was the first one to pull away to grab some air. She was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen, her makeup a mess. Yet, it was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen. 

The room was completely quiet except for the two people attempting to catch their breath. 

Kara couldn’t care less about being sent to detention or even facing expulsion. She had just experienced the most wonderful moment of her life and there was no way in hell anything could ruin that for her. 

"Miss Prince," Kara groaned as she felt Diana pull her close. It felt so right to be wrapped in the brunette's embrace, so she just let herself go. She laid her head in the crook of the woman's neck, her breath evening out as each second passed.

"At this point you should call me Diana," The older woman muttered against Kara's ear, once again sending shivers down her whole body. 

"Diana," Kara whispered to herself, wanting to get used to saying the name. "It's such a beautiful name...just like you."

Kara heard a throaty chuckle come from Diana and hid her burning face against the woman's shoulder. 

"You are such a womanizer, Kara," Diana said with a teasing tone, "and you are very beautiful too."

"Who's the womanizer now?" Kara teased with an adorable smile while leaning back to face Diana. "I have wanted to kiss you for so long, it was way better than I fantasized."

"So you admit to fantasizing about me?" Kara's eyes widened at Diana's comment and she immediately looked down, embarrassed. In return, Diana chuckled and used her hand to force Kara to look up into her deep, brown eyes. "I assume I am the 'girl' you have been hung up on?"

"Maybe."

"I must say, I am flattered," the brunette said deeply, making Kara's eyes immediately turn wide. "Now, as much as I would love for you to stay here with me, I'm sure your sister is waiting. I wouldn't want to worry her."

"Oh, uh, right," Kara moved back out of Diana's personal space, immediately missing the warmth she felt under the woman's touch. It was so hypnotic. "Could I give you my number?"

Diana simply nodded at Kara's request, causing the girl to quickly grab a pen and jot down her number on Diana's right arm.

"I'll text you later?" Diana wondered, simply to reassure herself of what would actually happen between them. 

"Of course."

Kara could not help but beam at the adorable look on Diana's face. She was tempted to stay and kiss the teacher until she really had to leave, but decided against it, knowing how much Alex would freak out if she was nowhere to be found.

Without looking back, the blonde walked away. She could feel Diana watching her every move, but instead of feeling embarrassed as she always did, Kara felt invigorated. 

"Goodbye, Kara," Diana purred as she watched her student heading towards the door.

Kara turned at the last second, a smile still plastered to her face. She waved at the woman, who could only think of how goddamn adorable the girl was. 

"See ya later, Miss Prince."


End file.
